Done Waiting
by Manhttngal43
Summary: After all that Harry has been through, Ginny has sat on the side and waited. Now her waiting is finished.


Okay, here's a one shot about Ginny/Harry. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE reveiw! (I said please!)

* * *

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, awestruck.

"Thank you," Ginny said, smoothing down the white lace of her gown. She held up a silver necklace, a diamond heart glittering at the end of it. "Will you help me fasten this?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, taking the necklace. "Turn."

Ginny turned to face the full-length mirror. She examined herself- her lacey white gown, her hair piled high, the ring, glittering on her finger. Everything leading up to this day rushed over her like a wave.

_Cheers filled the air as Ginny was lifted onto her teammates shoulders, the Quidditch Cup held high in her hands._

_She didn't quite recall going up to the Gryffindor common room, but there she was, and the party was full-fledged _

"_Hey Ginny! Great game!" Hermione called. _

"_Thanks!" Ginny was smiling from ear to ear. It _had_ been a great game, and she wondered if the day could get any better. It did. _

_There was a small commotion as the portrait hole opened again. _

"_Harry! You missed it!"_

"_We won!" _

"_It was amazing!"_

_Ginny ran towards him. When he saw her, something in his eyes seemed to change. He grabbed her, and kissed her fiercely. When they broke apart they were both breathing hard, and the common room was silent as it had never been before. But she didn't care. She grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the portrait hole, out into the grounds._

_They sat under a tree, just enjoying each other's company._

"_I thought you'd never come," she whispered_

"_I thought so too," he agreed, and then they were kissing again…_

_They were under the tree again; his head on her lap, playing with a twig._

"_I wish this could last longer," she sighed._

"_Let's enjoy the moment," he answered._

"_There are dark times ahead," she told him," everything is going to change. Times like this are going to disappear."_

_He lifted his head and rolled over so that he was looking into her eyes._

"_I will always be here," he promised her. "Always and forever…"_

_Ginny sat in her dormitory, drying her eyes. Why was she crying? She hated herself for crying. It's not like she hadn't seen it coming. Ever since Dumbledore died, she knew their days were numbered. Still, it hurt so much!_

"_What about always and forever?" she said out loud…_

"Ginny?" Hermione was saying. Ginny blinked, bringing herself back into the present.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What is it?"

"The guests are starting to arrive," Hermione told her excitedly, peeking through the window. Ginny's stomach did some flips. Hermione smiled at her, a smile so wide. A ring glittered on her finger too, and her stomach was slightly larger than usual. "Just breathe," she told her.

Ginny took her advice. In and out, in and out, her eyes closed…

_She was kissing Harry again, but this time it was bittersweet, because she knew it might be the last. She pushed her bad thoughts away, and just reveled in the moment, but it was cut short by Ron's indignant interference…_

_She was walking with Luna to Herbology, when she was stopped by Eric Feely, a Ravenclaw in her year._

"_Hey, Ginny," he said._

"_Eric," she greeted him. He fidgeted uncomfortably. _

"_Er… well, I was wondering," he looked down at his shoes, "if well, this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" he looked up at her nervously. Ginny considered him. Eric was sweet, smart, and he could be funny sometimes. _

"_I'm sorry Eric, I can't." He looked bewildered._

"_Why not?" he inquired._

"_Because… because I already have a boyfriend." This was an extremely awkward situation for Ginny. Eric only looked confused._

"_Who?"_

"_Didn't you know?" Luna told him, her radish earrings swinging. "She's going out with Harry Potter." Eric looked skeptical. _

"_Look, if you didn't want to, you could've just said so."_

"_Eric, it's true…"_

Ginny took one last look at herself in the mirror. She straitened her tiara and turned to go out of the room.

"_No!"_

"_Harry!"_

"_NO!"_

_Ginny stood in shock. It couldn't be. Harry wasn't…_

"_NO! Harry!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, unchecked. Not only was hope slowly fading, but all her dreams, her life, was going too. "Harry!" She knew the story was not true. Harry had not tried to escape. Perhaps the stupid idiot had given himself up, but he is in Gryffindor…was in Gryffindor. The finality started to hit her, and she caught herself thinking phrases like never again… no more…ever…done._

_She was too distraught, she didn't notice what was happening at the front, but then the shouts and cries reached her. _

"_He's gone!"_

"_What happened to the body?!"_

_She joined them as they battled the Death Eaters again, right into the Great Hall. The Death Eaters were thrown off, confused now, and they were losing, badly. All of the emotions were overtaking her, and nothing was able to stop her. She found herself battling fiercely with Bellatrix Lestrange. The laughter on the madwoman's face did not warn her away, rather, it provoked her to fight harder. She was pushed away by her mother, and she watched the women meet her doom. Then she turned around. There he was. He stood, defiant, looking for Voldemort. Happiness, relief, confusion, poured over her, as she watched him. She found herself forming a circle around him and Voldemort with everyone else. She watched them battle back and forth. And finally…the Dark Lord fell forever. She tried to get to him, but in an instant he was swarmed by people who wanted just to touch their savior._

_She looked for him later, but could not catch sight of the messy black hair. She assumed he would come find her. She waited…and waited…_

"_Ginny!"_

_It was two days later. Harry had been ordered to stay in the hospital wing until now, recovering. Ginny annoyance at not seeing him till now melted away as soon as she looked into his green eyes._

"_Harry! I've been waiting…"_

"_They wouldn't let me out."_

"_I needed to see you!" He took her hands._

"_I'm right here."_

"_It's just, well, everything has been crazy. I mean, Voldemorts dead, so that good, but then Lupin and Tonks and Fred…" she trailed off, not trusting her self to hold back the tears._

_He held her close. The funerals were later that day._

"_Shh, it'll be okay. I'm right here."_

"_Harry, it's over!"_

"_Ginny, I'm _sorry_!"_

"_I know you are, but it's too late!" She looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, I can't deal with this anymore! You're so focused on you're job as an Auror lately, you seem to have forgotten about you're family."_

"_Family?...What family?" Harry asked skeptically._

"_US!" Ginny was almost yelling out of frustration. "We've given you everything Harry! I know this new job is important to you, but what about me?!" _

"_Ginny, it's just that I'm starting off. Once I settle down…"_

"_You'll just get busier!" Ginny put in. "and I'm just going to end up waiting for you. I'm _always_ waiting for you." She stood steady. "I'm sorry Harry, but this isn't going to work."_

_Looking defeated, Harry turned and left…_

"Ready Ginny?" Her father took her arm. Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm down her stomach.

"I think so." She watched her little niece go before her as the flower girl, followed by the maid of honor and the best man. Ron and Hermione looked perfect together after a year of marriage. She hoped she would have that. Then it was her turn. She walked out of her house, and down the isle. She did not notice the throngs of guests. She only saw _him_ at the end, his eyes locked into hers.

_Ginny was in the yard, lying under a tree with a novel on her lap. _

"_Give me another chance."_

_Startled, she jumped up._

"_Harry!" She hadn't seen him in two months._

"_Ginny, I fixed everything, Give me another chance."_

"_What do you mean? How can you have fixed everything?"_

"_I quit my job. I got a new one at Hogwarts. Oh it's perfect Ginny! I have a small house in Hogsmeade! You don't have to wait for me anymore! Only for me to finish my lessons. And the summers, Ginny! Free to do whatever we want! At least give it a try. Please."_

_His eyes, why were his eyes so green?_

"_Okay," she heard herself saying…_

_They were in front of the Shrieking Shack, clutching butterbeers. _

"_This moment is perfect, isn't it?" Ginny asked as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. _

"_Not quite yet."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I love you, Ginny."_

"_I know, and I love you too."_

"_I want to have hundreds of times like this. With you."_

"_Harry…"_

_He slipped something out of his pocket. _

"_No more waiting," he said. "Ginny, will you marry me?..."_

She took Harry's hand as some old wizard went on about holy matrimony. She didn't here a word of it.

"I do," he said.

"I do," she echoed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the wizard wheezed. "You may kiss the bride."

The kissed, and Ginny felt a warmth she had never experienced before as sparks flew around them.

"No more waiting," Harry whispered.

"No more waiting," she echoed.

* * *

I know you read it. Now reveiw! Pretty please with a cherry on top? and whipped cream? 


End file.
